


计划外do i时不要在杂念中混入创造魔法！

by Chromium_Hydride



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromium_Hydride/pseuds/Chromium_Hydride
Summary: 记住，永远不要让创造事故惯犯尝试使用创造魔法。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	计划外do i时不要在杂念中混入创造魔法！

俗话说的好，造谣一张嘴，辟谣跑断腿。

如今光之战士深以为然。

忘记保持稳重的水晶公像是把过去的记忆接上了线，修浴缸事件仿佛就发生在昨天，他泪眼汪汪地质问光之战士为什么和无影搞对象搞到怀上了都不告诉我实话我又不会拆散你们而且他爱你吗心疼你吗他们无影不是身体随便改吗怎么不自己怀反而让你怀你受得了吗？光之战士赶紧捂着水晶公的嘴把他拖回了水晶塔里，毕竟再放任他公共场合哭着瞎嚷嚷的话，恐怕连黑风海里的鱼人都要给自己送助产绳——那倒也还算好了，诺弗兰特就这么一点大，他又那么出名，要是整出什么出轨绿帽喜当爹逃婚流产撒狗血之类的传言自己就真的没脸见人了，光之战士打了个寒颤，自己可还不想在这种方面震惊全世界。

幸亏，唯一知道他和真正的对象具体已经进展到哪一步的于里昂热也在水晶都，不然光之战士都不知道要怎么洗清自己被害的风评，当于里昂热出现在他面前时，光之战士把水晶公塞给桑克瑞德，一个冲锋飞向于里昂热，把这位技术高超的魔法师撞飞五米远咚在墙边，于里昂热好悬一口血喷出来。没等于里昂热说话，光之战士揽着这位技术高超的魔法师的脖子小声恳求，说于里昂热事出紧急我长话短说啊，你知道我和那个无影爱梅特赛尔克搞对象呢吧，我刚和他那啥啥回来里面还有点这个那个你懂的东西没清理干净结果他妈的不巧我上午吃了一碗过期的番茄炖蛋吐了一地被琳一看以为我怀孕了你说咋办啊！

于里昂热露出一个一言难尽的表情说什么啊我不懂你这个情况也太复杂了你能不能给我一个长话长说的版本？

光之战士抱着头说来不及了啊于里昂热水晶公连孩子他爸是谁都对上号了中庸工艺馆连婴儿用品都送来了你毕竟骗人的次数比较多比我会唬人所以快帮帮我！

于里昂热叹了口气心说要不是看在你是拂晓的大英雄光之战士的份上我现在立刻告诉他们你确实有了孩子就是那个无影的，有你这么夸人的吗？

想归想，当前要务还是帮英雄解燃眉之急。

技术高超的魔法师上下打量着光之战士，问他你真没怀孕吧，那个无影没给你身上动什么手脚？光之战士一拍大腿说你这什么话，纯爷们儿怀个毛线球啊你也没常识吗？他敢对我身体动啥手脚我头都给他打飞好嘛放心真没怀孕这辈子都不可能怀孕快帮忙啦昂热。

昂热是谁啊？把人名字叫全啊！

不过量他光之战士也没必要说这种生死攸关的谎话，于里昂热沉思了片刻，板起他那张万年神秘从来没有太夸张表情的脸，清了清嗓子。

他一本正经地解释道，说这是在孚布特古代宫廷秘密卷轴里发现的一个调整自身以太的魔法，不过这个魔法的必要条件就是拥有海德林的光之加护所以没办法推广，干脆拿来让光之战士试试，好预防之前那种吸收太多光之力结果食罪灵化的情况，没想到他真的学会了。

之后就是什么在体内形成结晶和循环啦、为对光属性的以太护盾积蓄能量啊之类难懂的话。因为他说得煞有介事有鼻子有眼，水晶公听得都入迷了，把光之战士是不是和无影爱梅特赛尔克在搞对象的事完全抛在了脑后，甚至和于里昂热讨论起了很多超专业的问题，于里昂热也都一一解答（瞎编）了。

其态度之从容，解释之周密，简直听得光之战士自己都觉得这才是事情的真相。

桑克瑞德对这些掉书袋的东西不感兴趣，悄悄问光之战士所以你到底是不是在和爱梅特赛尔克搞对象？光之战士一肘怼在桑克瑞德腰上，用行动告诫他少打听两句。

水晶公脸几乎和头发一样红，琳攥着衣角声音像蚊子似的给光之战士道歉，光之战士左右开弓百岁老猫男和光之小巫女一手一个狂顺头毛，温柔道你们也是关心则乱谣言这种事就是三人成虎这也没办法，找机会我一定和中庸工艺馆澄清一下你们也别自责，下次可别瞎想了嗷，对了桑克瑞德你和琳找我啥事？

这大家才想起本来是找光之战士来一起调查空无大地的迷之巨大食罪灵，因为这些乱七八糟的情况倒是把正事忘的一干二净实属不该，光之战士为了避免谎言被戳穿，号召出发比谁都积极——早点打完早点把历史遗留问题解决掉，免得自己还得夹着屁股担心自己情趣用品掉出来社会性死亡。

冒险者不愧是适应能力特别强，这么一会儿时间他已经完全不再为屁股里的东西而别扭了，光之战士反而觉得自己现在充满力量，除非至尊巴哈姆特和绝究极神兵一起上，不然自己绝对战无不胜。

坐着气垫船远赴空无大地，打完伊甸核心又打虚无行者，光之战士瞄得准脚底稳下手狠，俨然一个人形推土机。

把战败的虚无行者扛回营地，天也黑了下来，光之战士打得大汗淋漓浑身发热，虽然还不觉得太累，但怎么说他也不是金鱼，就算已经完全没有任何异物感了，屁股里其实有个东西没解决这事他到底也没忘，这种情况下实在没必要熬夜干架。本来他以为作为主要战斗力，拜托于里昂热的话争取个单人帐篷不应该有啥问题，但是现在多了个虚无行者，桑克瑞德要看管她又要照顾琳，三个人睡一边的帐篷已经够挤了，再让于里昂热过去也实在太过分了点。

于里昂热也怀着一丝隐忧，他问光之战士，你的那一位没有夜袭的习惯吧，虽然我多少知道点你们的事，但我睡眠挺轻的不想遇见身处现场还得装睡的情况。光之战士虽在对象面前日益不要脸，在朋友同伴面前多少还保留了一点廉耻之心，他红着脸摆摆手说放心吧，他一天到晚嫌弃我过得像野人，还能跑到这来找我？他要能跑到这来，利维亚桑都得长出俩脑袋！再说了，你就算想看现场问我了吗？我还不想给你看呢。

说是这么说，等于里昂热躺下似乎睡着以后，光之战士还是溜了出来，左看又看确认没有旁人，钻进了伊甸内部。

开玩笑！他可是要脱了裤子用手指头掏自己的后面，难道在石头滩子大野地里露天作业？

伊甸核心区是一片黑暗中闪着各色幽光的平台区域，周围的光幕上显示着各种各样他不认识也看不懂的数据变化，平台上没什么遮挡，所以光之战士也省了对位置挑挑拣拣浪费时间的过程，直接把裤子褪到膝盖，半跪着把手指探向后穴。

为了防止手滑，他连个润滑的东西也不敢用，要把手指塞进干涩的后穴简直和第一次一样艰难，浅浅地揉弄了一会儿穴口，光之战士才把第二根指头挤了进去，后穴吸吮着手指的触感让他忍不住回忆起被插入时的滋味，身体也不受控制地有点躁动起来。男人就是这样，就算他是光之战士也抑制不住胯下的光之小战士擅自原初解放，他只能尽力忽略那种苦闷和亢奋混合起来的感觉，专心把手指插得更深，摸索那个该死的小东西。变得湿润火热的内壁却不停地和他对着干，再怎么深呼吸，他都无法抑制那里猝不及防的收缩，甚至会因为这一吸不小心触碰到那些敏感之处，但灾难还远不止如此。

光之战士的头上不断冒出汗珠，不断升腾起爱欲的同时，蔓延开的还有焦急和惶恐，他的手指在抽插之间带出了一些遗留的精液，那些液体已经变得温暖粘稠，随着手指和肠壁的互动慢条斯理地流出来，在大腿的皮肤上留下小虫爬过般的瘙痒感——可就算这样，他依然没能触碰到任何疑似水晶的硬物，那个被留在他体内的造物仿佛和他玩起捉迷藏，消失得无影无踪，他咬紧下唇，试图扩张得更松软一些好让更多的手指能探入得更深，终于他的中指指尖似乎触到了什么硬物，轻轻一拨，却让原本在深处含着的满满的精液一股脑地流了出来，光之战士发出一声短促的呜咽，不得不抽出了手指，瘫软在那直喘粗气。

都怪那个家伙把这种东西塞进自己身体里，不然自己有必要这么狼狈？！

光之战士仗着没有旁人在场肆无忌惮地口嗨起来，痛斥某个无影缺德扭曲性变态，骂了一会儿觉得解气了，又沉下一口气准备继续自己的挖掘作业，然而还没碰到后面，他突然感觉头顶阴影一拢，落进一个凉飕飕的怀抱里，还被掐住了脸。

明显是把骂他的每句话都听全了的这位无影说话依然是那种上台演戏般的腔调，他人在光之战士背后，光之战士后脑勺也没多一只眼睛来看他是不是有在生气，无影说想不到你这家伙对我意见不小啊，我还以为你贫乏的小脑瓜里装不下那么多和你表现相左的想法呢，真让我惊喜。

拥有一个可以突然出现在你附近的对象就是难免要面对这种尴尬状况，已经熟练掌握与现任爱梅特赛尔克相处小秘籍的光之战士并不慌张，以一贯的经验来看，现在这种时候只要装傻就能轻松逢凶化吉遇难成祥。他盘算着如何在转移话题的同时把裤子穿上，直觉上又觉得一旦挣开自己的处境会比较不妙，于是他把黏糊糊的手指在无影的黑袍子上抹了抹，嘿嘿一笑说亲爱的哈迪斯你咋来啦，别搂着我了我这刚干完架一身汗你不嫌臭啊？

无影掐着光之战士的脸迫使他抬头，一张脸嫌弃地俯视着他，说，哦你最近倒是相当有自知之明啊？我鼻子也没失灵，不过——感谢我吧，我担心你这粗手笨脚的废物拿不出身体里的东西，特意来帮帮你。

想保持快乐总有几大秘诀，而对于光之战士来说，最重要的一点就是忽略那些自己不爱听的，从对方的话里提取自己想听的那部分。他当场忽略了对方就是害他不得不半夜三更光着屁股敞开大腿从自己的后穴里试图挖出异物的罪魁祸首，倒是把我担心你四个大字循环播放了起来。

哈迪斯毫不意外地看到傻了吧唧的笑容在光之战士的脸上绽开，虽然他并不能完全理解为什么这个家伙总是能飞快想开，却也已经习惯了光之战士这甚至让人生气的豁达，大抵是这家伙灵魂被弄碎的时候丢失了某些重要的部分才造就了这样的一条情绪上的金鱼？他拍拍那个看起来智商余额不多的毛绒脑袋，说你如果明白我的意思就乖乖听话，我不会用你那种低效率的方式，毕竟我也不想对着你的屁股研究出什么科研成果。

被拍了头的光之战士撇撇嘴，小声嘀咕着你这家伙关心我的方式就不会直接一点吗？

无影拍拍自己的腿，让光之战士坐在了他的怀里，光之战士被从背后搂着，迷惑地扭动了两下，问哈迪斯说为啥这样抱着我啊？不是要……把那个拿出来吗？不拿的话我能不能把裤子先穿上？

话音刚落，光之战士就被捏了脸，无影不耐烦地扯着手里的脸皮，扯得光之战士哇哇直叫，扯完又在捏红了的脸皮上拍拍，说你能不能不讲话，我让你做什么就乖乖做？还是说我不能指望你这可怜的智力足以听懂我说的话？

张了张嘴又闭上，最终光之战士还是安静了下来，老老实实地缩在了对方的怀抱里。

眼睛被一只手遮住，身体被另一个人的气息笼罩，光之战士什么也看不见，只觉得一只手轻轻搭在自己的腰腹，哈迪斯的声音在他耳畔响起，引导着他的灵魂睁开眼睛，望向那他人皆不可视的以太之河，光之战士“看”到有光从自己的身体里水波似的扩散出来，略微照亮了伊甸内部，但包裹着自己这微弱星光的，却是庞大而深沉的另一团光芒，看上去是那样的晦暗，光之战士反而无来由的感到璀璨夺目，仿佛是被压抑着的来自另一个世界的美丽造物，催动着他的心脏扑通扑通地剧烈跳动，他身后的人仿佛已经脱离了原本的形象，声音也不再是这样的声音——陌生得如同他阅历中从未见过的存在，又熟悉得好像是刻在灵魂深处的影子。他忍不住呼唤对方的名字，对方却没有应答他的呼唤。

你看，它就在这里。哈迪斯这样说着，握住了光之战士的一只手，光之战士无需低头也能看到自己的腹部有一团小小的、与自己身后交相辉映的光晕。哈迪斯引着光之战士的手抚上光晕，用从未有过的温和语调指导着他如何把这水晶作为他自己以太的一部分，再将这份以太在体外以水晶的形式再次创造出来，光之战士懵懵懂懂地听着，按着耳朵里听到的话想象起水晶的尺寸、形状、温度，集中精神将腹部的那一股不属于自己的力量顺着体内的以太流动转移到那只被握住的手上。

不多时，光之战士感受到手心里的物体，惊讶地睁开了眼睛，发现手里居然真的握着一块暗色的水晶，还在微微发出力量的脉动。他扭头看向身后的哈迪斯，眨巴眨巴眼却什么话也没说出来，哈迪斯在他脸上抹了一把，示意他起来，说，瞧你这点出息，用个创造魔法还给你高兴哭了，我给你当这个老师我才想哭呢，就没见过你这么笨的学生，树上抓只猴子都比你聪明。

光之战士握紧了手中的水晶，转过来把哈迪斯扑在地上，试图用眼睛去捕捉刚才那稍纵即逝的熟悉感，可是怎样看，看到的都只是无影一直扮演着的样子，他感到沮丧，剧烈的心跳却不曾因此平息下来。哈迪斯在此刻向他张开了手臂，搂住他还顺便捏了捏他的光屁股，哈迪斯挑了挑嘴角说，你那可怜的思考能力不适合想事情，还是做点你的脑子能承受的事吧。

光之战士佯装生气，说难道在你眼里我一天到晚就想着那事吗？无影伸出纤长的指头弹了弹精神百倍激动万分的光之小战士，什么也没说。

想想自己都没穿裤子，即将冲出口的反驳的话也变得软弱无力了起来。无影吻了吻他的鼻尖，说要么你就当我是缺德扭曲性变态吧，光之战士憋气了半天，最终挤出一句你本来就是。

早已因为之前的开拓放松下来的后穴，又有残留的精液做润滑，长驱直入得异常轻松，光之战士若有所思地拨弄了一下哈迪斯额前的一缕白发，搂住无影的脖子发出一声叹息，不甘心地发觉也就是半天之前留在哈迪斯身上的印记已经被这个无影擅自消除了，他想留下些什么作为证明他们关系的证据，于是狠狠掐住了哈迪斯的肩头，作为回报，光之战士也得到了牙尖齿利的吻。但他突然觉得，内里攀升的热度只是肉体上的愉悦，即使是现在这样肉体交合的状态，也没有比刚才使用“创造魔法”的时候更亲密，在回荡于伊甸空间内此起彼伏的湿润的碰撞声中，光之战士却闭着眼咂摸起之前的情景，他听到耳边一声轻叹，那绮丽的星海辉光就又一次在他的感官中再现了。

璀璨的暗包裹着自己激荡着的光，以太在交叠的两团光晕间碰撞、循环、流转，却谁也不能将对方浸染上自己的色彩，光之战士的心脏又开始跳得飞快，肉体的愉悦也被无限放大，仿佛灵魂都被这巨大的快乐击得粉碎，他几乎已经感觉不到自己是不是已经被推入了高潮，只是凭着感觉触摸着对面那个璀璨的灵魂附着的肉体，无比迷恋地和对方接吻，他混乱的脑海中闪过许多回忆的片段，最后停留在腹中异色的柔光，和耳畔温柔的话语里。

一直握在手心的水晶像融化在空气里一般消失了。

哈迪斯在光之战士的背上狠拍了一下，嘴里嘀咕了一句古代人粗口，斥他你疯了吗想的什么鬼快停下，光之战士被这一拍吓得醒转过来，眼前的幻景消失，他仍在高潮中的脑子也还转不过弯，迷惑地看着哈迪斯，半晌才意识到身体里的违和感。

除了肉体粘合处泥泞的体液和对方仍留在他体内的器官外，身体里似乎还多了什么东西，以至于他的腹部都鼓了起来，倒像是……

你你你我我我这这这这是啥？！

光之战士的表情仿佛被八个拉姆轮流雷劈，结巴着看看肚子又看看哈迪斯，舌头打架半天，吐出一句你干啥了怎么你还没拔出去呢我就有了？

无影扶了扶额头，露出了一个一言难尽的表情，他的声音隐有怒意，似乎极力克制着锤爆眼前这个号称是大英雄的家伙，他说有什么有了？你……真不愧是你，简直是闯祸小天才添乱智多星，还问我干了什么？你问问你自己，既然满脑子里那么多杂念为什么要往杂念里混一个创造魔法还往你自己肚子里创造，你的颅骨里装的是什么？矮人棉？

被骂了个狗血淋头的光之战士也顾不得委屈，首先想到的还是解决问题，他试着像之前一样吸收那份以太再将其转化到体外，可惜那创造物明显已经成型，尝试也理所当然的失败。想想也是，如果被成功创造出来的东西能一句话就收回，那当初亚马乌罗提的末日岂不是大家都默念一句这不是真的就可以安心回家睡觉了，还有佐迪亚克什么事？被光之战士以杂念为核心创造出来的不明物体不仅没办法被吸收还在光之战士的肚子里蠕来动去，吓得这个创造者自己吱儿哇乱叫，那滑稽的画面连见多识广的哈迪斯都不忍卒睹，差点用魔法把光之战士给沉默了以求清静。见多识广的无影有他自己的办法，他把手贴到光之战士凸起的肚皮上若有所思，掌心的暖意传来，不管是光之战士还是肚子里的造物都因为这个举动安静了。

光之战士问他你在干啥？这是在交流感情吗？难道是在胎教？

无影皱着眉头表情严肃，根本没有理会光之战士，半天才抬起头白了他一眼，手指点点他的脑袋，说你是不是这里缺点什么东西还有心情胡说八道，你的肚子里是没有肠子没有胃还是怎么着，就不怕你创造出的是个爆弹怪把自己当场炸得抢救无效？

听了这话，光之战士一动也不敢动，小心翼翼地问那是爆弹怪吗？

哈迪斯的表情有点微妙，说倒也没有那么低等，刚才试了一下这玩意用点魔法也不成问题，它一会儿肯出来的话，你就知道是什么了。

不多时，光之战士的肚子又蠕动了几下，漏气似的渐渐瘪了下去，他对着自己的肚子上摸下摸，并没有什么内里缺了零件的感觉。那边哈迪斯动了动手指，给小小的创造物清理了身上的黏液并套上了古代人样式的小袍子，丢回光之战士腿上。

光之战士和腿上颇像他自己的小东西大眼瞪小眼，恨恨地拍了下脑门，说都怪今天遇到的那些破事，害我想到怀孕啥的，这下好了，怕不是个崽？

哈迪斯并不这样想，说创造魔法只是创造魔法，可以创造生命却不能创造灵魂，这个小东西最多也就是个多少能听点指令的魔法人偶罢了。光之战士在这件事上却态度鲜明，他抱起小东西说魔法人偶咋了，阿尔法还会和迷你欧米茄环游世界呢，吉吉还能认希尔迪布兰德当爹呢，魔法人偶也有情魔法人偶也有爱怎么就没有灵魂不是崽了，说那么多废话你这个当爹的是不是就是不想认账？

从未有过如此唐突的喜当爹经历的无影一时无语，说你堂堂两个世界的大英雄进入这个孤儿寡母的角色是不是有点太快了？

光之战士把小东西往无影怀里一塞，说而且魔法人偶也不会生病不会死，可以一直陪着你啊，怎么样，我也挺贴心吧？诶呀我的妈，做得也太像我自己了，我可真是心灵手巧，是不是一看见它就能缅怀我？

我现在只想缅怀你的语文老师，他一定死得很早。

无影这样想着，面无表情地瞪着手里不断挣扎的小小创造物，他看透一切的眼睛里映出小东西的核心里那一点微弱、稀薄的奇异色彩——说到底，他不该让一个创造事故惯犯尝试使用创造魔法，尤其这个家伙现在技术还不如初生的婴儿，甚至会让灵魂像块干松饼似的随便掉渣。

但他的行动违背了他的理智，收下了这麻烦的礼物。

第二天，度过了有惊无险的愉快一夜，且卸下了身心双重重担的光之战士得以精神饱满情绪高涨地迎战他自己创造出来的水神利维亚桑。

当然，这个利维亚桑毫不意外地、理所应当地长出了两个头。


End file.
